Hell of a Vacation
by RubyStar-2004
Summary: I'm not really good at doing summaries. Why dont you read and find out yourself.
1. Default Chapter

Ruby: Disclaimer: I don't own anything! I only own the computer I'm writing in.  
  
*~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~**~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~*  
  
Chapter one: Little trip  
  
" It's a scorcher out there folks! The high in the Reikai today will be 195 degrees. Today in...." the T.V. announcer said.  
" Turn it off Ogre, it's depressing" Koenma said as he turned the fan, that was right in front of his face, up to high.  
" Where's Botan? Get her here fast."  
In a mater of minutes, the always cheerful pilot of the river stixs walked in and said with a smile "Here I am Koenma, sir!" She said all cheerful with a pleasant smile plastered on her face.  
*Some times I wish she wasn't so cheerful*, thought Koenma, and then, said "It's been a while since Yusuke's last case and I know the answer is no, but, is he working on his spirit powers?"  
"Uh" Botan responded, "Nope"  
" This isn't just vacation time. It's high alert time. The demons could take advantage when it's this hot and we're all disoriented, or in the beach. So, all spirit world agents are on stand-by. And that includes the spirit detective and his assistant."  
"Ok, I'll go tell them right away!" Said the bubbly and always cheerful Botan in a cheerful way. And so Botan left to the Ningenkai, In hopes to find Yusuke, and Co.  
  
*~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* Meanwhile...  
  
" Wow, I didn't thought that it will get so hot in this summer." Yusuke said lazily as he putted the fan that was closest to him on High. There was total silence, except for the motor of the fan. Suddenly the phone rang, scaring our poor hero [A/N: Yes I'm being sarcastic here. Don't hate me Yusuke lovers!] To death. He picked up the phone still a little bit shocked.  
"Hello" He said trying hard to forget the silly thing that just happened.  
"Hi... Urameshi..." A muffled sound came from the phone.  
" Oh, Kuwabara, what's up you, sound like if you had a sponge in your mouth" Yusuke said Snickering at his own joke.  
"Don't... mock me... Urameshi... DANM IS HOT IN HERE!" Kuwabara shouted senselessly. Yusuke immediately got his head away from the phone.  
"I KNOW ITS HOT!" He shouted back, it was Kuwabara's turn to get his head away from the phone.  
"DON'T SHOUT AT ME!"  
"OR ELSE YOU'LL WHAT, BESIDES YOU STARTED!"  
"I JUST MADE AN EXPRESSION URAMESHI!"  
"DO YOU THINK I CARE?"  
"OH, JUST, SHUT UP!"  
"WHATEVER! Why did you call me anyways?"  
"Keiko told me to call you, she said that she wanted to invite us to the beach."  
"Us?" Yusuke asked sort of confused.  
"Yeah us. Kurama, Hiei, You and Me," Kuwabara said doing a squeaky voice.  
"What's with the voice?"  
"Huh?"  
"You sound like Mickey Mouse on helium..." Yusuke started to chuckle.  
"Stop making fun of me Urameshi" Kuwabara said whit the squeaky voice again. Making Yusuke start laughing maniacally.  
"Ok, I'm telling Keiko you are not going then."Kuwabara said seriously. Yusuke snapped from his maniacal laugh when he heard these words.  
"Ok, I won't make fun of you. "  
"Now we're talking [Ruby: get it?] Get your things packed up and meet me at my house, oh, and by the way, do you think you can get Kurama and Hiei to join you on the way here"  
"Think so"  
"Ok, then, later Urameshi" "Bye" WitH that he hung ups the phone and went to get his stuff.  
  
*~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~*  
  
End of chapter one. Like it, hate it? Send your reviews in! Thank you. By the way. All flames will be used on a fire at my little camping place, to roast Marshmallows, Hot Dogs, Stickers and CD's I don't like... Steph: Just shut up already!  
  
Ruby: What's with you Botan? It's summer, And it's really hot outside, HOW can YOU be so cheerful? Botan: I don't know, You're the one writing the story. Ruby: ^-^' O..K.. Got me Steph: Don't insult Botan! Ruby: -.-' I just love being tag teamed Yusuke: *Pops out of nowhere scaring the three poor girls to death* That line is mine. Botan, Steph & Ruby: Were did you come from? Yusuke: Last time I checked I was still the star of the show Botan: Yusuke *starts glaring at him* Yusuke: What? Ruby: Hold still *starts glaring at him too* Yusuke: I don't see were this is going Steph: I know this from somewhere Yusuke: *as still as possible* Steph: *joins the other glaring girls* Yusuke: ^-^' why are you glaring at me so much? Botan: Were trying... Ruby: To set your head on fire... Steph: With our minds... Yusuke: * suddenly starts running around with his head on fire* Ruby: Wow! Steph: It really worked! Botan: I didn't know my mind could set things on fire! Steph: Thanks to the people of Adult Swim now you know Kuwabara: If you can do that then, maybe, I can do that too Everyone but Kuwabara: ^-^' 


	2. Little party, Big trouble

DISCLAIMER: I D O N O T O W N Y U Y U H A K U S H O Chapter two: Little party, Big trouble  
  
With all his things packed up Yusuke went to get his shoes to go get Hiei and Kurama. He was wearing navy blue shorts up to his knee, a white t- shirt with green sleeves. Finally he found the shoes he was looking for. Then he got all his stuff ready and went to Kurama's house to invite him to the beach. Moments later he reached Kurama's house, he took a deep breath and proceeded to the door. He knocked twice and waited a moment, then he was greeted by Shiori (Kurama's mom for those who didn't saw the first episode Kurama appears).  
"Hi, Miss Minamino, is Ku... err... Suuichi here?" Yusuke asked trying to sound as polite as possible.  
"Yes, he's upstairs, why do you want him?" She replied.  
"My other friends invited me to the beach, and they told me to invite Suuichi as well, Miss Minamino." Yusuke replied trying really hard to sound as polite he could.  
Shiori chuckled," Please, call me Shiori, all this Miss stuff is making me sound old, umm... ah... I forgot, what's your name?" Shiori said still chuckling.  
" Yusuke Urameshi" Yusuke said proudly. Suddenly Kurama went downstairs to see what the fuss was all about. He was greeted whit the sight of Yusuke in beach style clothing, talking to his Mother. He nearly exploded laughing.  
" So, miss, oops, I mean Shiori, can Suuichi go to the beach with us?" Yusuke asked.  
" Yes, I'll go tell him right away!" She said sounding a bit cheerful, what made Yusuke feel a bit stupid.  
" You don't need to" Kurama said in a really calm voice.  
" Oh, Suuichi, you heard the conversation?" Shiori said tonelessly  
" No, Only the part when Yusuke asked you if I could go to the beach." He said calmly.  
"Ok, Now that you know, go get your stuff." She said happily causing both Yusuke and Kurama to fall anime style.  
"What did I say?" Shiori asked in a childish tone. Both of the boys were getting off the ground.  
*~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* Meanwhile...  
  
Botan was knocking on Yusuke's door.  
"That's weird, Yusuke is not home. Probably he is at the arcade or at Keiko's House, at Kuwabara's house or at Kurama's." Botan said to herself " Guess I'll go check all of them!" Botan said cheerfully and went off to the arcade.  
  
*~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* Later at the arcade...  
  
Koenma pops out of no where in his teenager form catching Botan in a dancing game on the arcade.  
"Botan! I thought you were looking for Yusuke to tell him about the mission!" Koenma yelled at Botan, scaring her to death.  
"Koenma, sir, Where did you came from?" Botan asked  
"I don't know, you have to ask Ruby where I was" Koenma said a bit confused.  
" I'll ask her at the end" Botan said hoping that Koenma forgets about the mission and let her finish the last three stage of the game she was playing.  
"You have to, But that's not the point! You are supposed to be telling Yusuke and the others to train and not playing in the arcade!" Koenma said sounding a bit furious.  
"All right Koenma, sir, I'll do it, but first..." Botan said happily  
"Yeah, go on." He said waiting for Botan to finish.  
"I have to beat these last three stages!!!" Botan said in her always- cheerful way. Koenma fell back anime style.  
  
*~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* Back at Kurama's House...  
  
Our favorite Bishounen was looking for a shirt in his room. He was wearing right now dark red shorts. (Ruby: Please, let us pause for a moment of fan service, shall we? *drool* Kurama: Hey! What are you doing in my room!? Ruby: Hey, I have to write a story and I'm giving descriptions so I have to see you. Kurama: You're writing this from your mind. Ruby: *Blushing in a really deep red* Um... eh... K-Kurama... Kurama: What? Ruby:* still blushing* Let's discuss this at the end of the fic. Ok? Kurama: Ok. Get Out Of My Room Now! *Ruby disappears*) He found what he was looking for. Kurama packed his stuff and went to the living room. He was wearing now the same shorts and a gray shirt with no sleeves, it had a surfing symbol on it. He went to his mother, said goodbye and kissed her on the cheek.  
"Now to Keiko's House" Said Yusuke. The boys started walking towards Keiko's House.  
*~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~*  
Meanwhile...  
  
Botan was flying in her oar towards Keiko's house. She arrived at the door and knocked. She waited patiently. Keiko opened the door.  
"Botan how nice to see you" Keiko said happily to her friend  
"Hi, Keiko is Yusuke here I need to discuss something with him." Botan said then suddenly noticed that Keiko was wearing the top of a purple bathing suit and dark purple shorts.  
"Keiko, are you going to the beach?" Botan asked excitedly. Keiko nodded.  
"Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke, Shizuru, Kuwabara, Yukina and me, since the more the merrier I want to invite you and Koenma as well." Keiko said smiling. Botan started giggling.  
"Allright, I'm going to get my stuff ready. Where can I meet you after?" Botan asked.  
"Meet me at Kuwabara's House" Keiko said.  
"Ok then, Meet you later at Kuwabara's" Botan said as she disappeared.  
  
*~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* That's it for now. Please review.  
  
Kurama: Why were you blushing so much back there in my room? Ruby: Well 1) I was at my favorite character's room 2) You had no had no shirt on and 3)... Kurama: Well? Ruby: *Whisper* Your pants fell a little bit more past your hips... Kurama: *gags* *Blushes* You... Saw... My... Ruby: *Nods* Kurama: Oh Inari, please help me! Yusuke: What's wrong with Kurama? Ruby: *whistles inocently* I don't know. Yusuke: *Glares at her* Kurama: *on the back, a crab appears on his head* Ruby: *Starts telling Yusuke what happened.* Yusuke: *starts Laughting* Kurama: *Walking sideways to the nearest door* I am a crab,I am a crab,I am a crab, Don't look at me... I'm A crab... Yusuke & Ruby: *Big sweatdrops on the backs of their heads.* 


End file.
